


Little Star

by Azazel



Series: Twinkle, Twinkle [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Power Imbalance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: It's what some might call a "teaching moment"





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> Please be advised of possible triggering content including, but not necessarily limited to, a type of grooming involving emotional and physical manipulation, a sizable age gap and creepy YG being creepy. If any or all of this does not float your boat turn back now. Also note, any flames will be used to roast the souls I eat for breakfast.
> 
> *** Timeline is set after debut but before "Lies" so there is no underage sexual activity ***

The “squeak, squeak, squeak” of ten pairs of rubber soles suddenly coming to a stop on a hardwood floor accentuates the music's abrupt absence. Everyone turns to the choreographer and immediately fold into bows as they notice the CEO standing next to the CD player. He is frowning ever so slightly, making a few people shift uncomfortably and look away. With a quick flick of his wrist and a few short words the dancers, choreographer and other members file out of the practice room, leaving Jiyong alone with the CEO. 

The young leader is panting lightly, trying to catch his breath after hours of practicing the same routine on repeat. Sweat rolls down his neck and across his lean chest to soak into the already damp fabric of his baggy tank top. He faces his boss head-on but keeps his eyes lowered slightly. Despite having been a trainee for years and having already debuted, he still feels small and somewhat undeserving when YG stares him down like he is not living up to the standards set for him and his members. 

YG is an exacting man. Jiyong has known this since meeting him as a child. However, he sometimes finds himself at a loss when it comes to deciphering just what it is YG wants from him. He can feel the heaviness of expectation tingling across his skin as YG continues to silently watch him and it makes his lips itch to form apologies even though he isn't sure what he's done wrong. Eventually, YG breaks off his one-sided staring contest and strides across the room to stand behind Jiyong. Hands wrap around Jiyong's shoulders and turn them both to face the wall of mirrors. His eyes dart up to meet YG’s in the reflection for just a moment before falling to the floor again.

YG settles his hands on Jiyong's narrow waist and pulls until Jiyong's back is pressed flush to his chest. Jiyong shivers when he feels the vibration of YG's voice against his shoulder blades. 

“Tell me something, my Little Star, the dancer you are paired with, do you want to fuck her?”

Jiyong gasps and looks up again, shock clear in his voice when he answers, “Sir?”

“The girl. Do you want to fuck her? It's a simple question.” 

Jiyong's cheeks flare candy apple red as he stutters, “No, Sir.”

YG sneers, “Oh. I thought you might considering this.” His right hand slides over the rough denim and soft leather of Jiyong's jeans and belt before dipping lower to cup his half-hard cock. 

Jiyong bites his tongue to stifle a moan but he can't stop his hips from pushing into the warm pressure. His senses kick into high gear, amplifying the scent of YG's aftershave and the heat along his spine. Goosebumps break out across his arms when YG squeezes tenderly, leaning even closer to speak directly into his ear saying, “Or is this for another reason? Does it feel this good to dance?”

Jiyong nods frantically, trying and failing to form words for an answer. His lips part to release a strangled sound that would have been a “yes” if his brain could gather enough focus. YG watches his reactions like a hawk, noting every change in his expression and stance. Jiyong whimpers under his breath as YG's fingers curl around his shaft as much as possible through the heavy cotton of his jeans.

YG begins a rhythm of stroke-and-squeeze as he continues speaking softly, “That's good because I want to show you something. Or rather, I want you to show *me* something. I want to see it, Little Star, how good it feels to be on stage, to hear the screams, to know they love you.” His hand continues to gently knead Jiyong's cock through his jeans until Jiyong is shaking constantly but, to YG's mixed annoyance and amusement, staring at his own shoes. YG's voice is harsh when he demands, “Look up.” 

Jiyong's eyes snap up, immediately zeroing in on the reflection of YG's face over his shoulder. Sweat drips from his bangs to slide down his cheeks and fall from his sharp chin. His heart is racing in his chest and his lungs burn like the air is on fire. But when he finally meets YG's eyes it's as if his body takes on a mind its own. His hips roll, pushing his cock harder into YG's palm. His hands clench around the hem of his shirt and for a brief moment he considers taking it off. That is until both of YG's hands slip beneath it, the right to the fastenings of his jeans the left up to roam the delicately defined lines of his ribcage and abdominals. He doesn't unbuckle Jiyong's belt completely, just loosens it enough to allow his hand to worm passed it. 

Jiyong still can't seem to catch his breath, tiny moans and whimpers falling from his parted lips like lyrics to a song he didn't realize he knew. Opposing sensations crash through his brain when YG wraps his hand around Jiyong's erection and Jiyong bites his bottom lip to keep from crying out. YG's hands are soft, not a single callous to be found, but his grip is rough, tight, dragging and pulling at the sensitive skin of Jiyong's dick. Jiyong can feel himself beginning to wet his underwear with each stroke, fabric sticking to the tip of his cock. His eyes are heavy but he knows YG is still watching him so he watches back, waiting and hoping for instruction. He doesn't have to wait long. 

YG glides the fingers of his left hand over Jiyong's damp skin, moving back and forth between his nipples to pinch, flick and twist them in time to the rhythm of his other hand in Jiyong's pants. His smile, if it could be called that, is as sharp as the edge of a knife. With his chin tilted slightly down that smile is all Jiyong can see of the man behind him. He sees the lips move but it seems to take a very long time before he registers the words. 

“This, Little Star, this is what you need to show them. Make them believe you want them this much,” YG's voice is a low hiss next to his ear. He squeezes Jiyong's erection again, harder than ever, milking clear drops of precum from the slit. “Make them think that with enough effort, with enough love you will give them this. They must think you will give them *everything*.” Heat blossoms in Jiyong's stomach as he stands staring at himself being jerked off by his mentor. He takes in the tiny details of his own expression, the way his lips look bitten until they are puffy and red, the way his eyes burn, the color high on his cheeks. He sees YG's hands moving under his clothes. Despite the intimacy of the situation he realizes it's a learning experience. The knowledge makes something in his mind click and his body relaxes, allowing his orgasm to zing up his spine and explode across his brain. Everything turns into white noise as YG strokes him through the aftershocks before releasing him completely and stepping back. 

“Do you understand now?”

Jiyong's smile is a hair's breadth away from predatory when he bows and answers, “Yes, sir, I do. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted to aff


End file.
